


不完美的比赛

by fiammanda



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 全国大赛和其他的故事。





	不完美的比赛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imperfect Match](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316083) by Halrloprillalar. 



手冢揉了揉嘴。他还能感觉到那里有什么。某种幽灵般感觉。他的肩膀，他的后颈。他想知道那感觉多久才会消失。

“手冢。”是大石，“你还好吗？”他担忧地看着手冢。现在所有人都在看着他了。

“我们走吧。”手冢说。他们跟着他走出了体育馆。

\---

他们涌进了河村的病房。“我明天就能出院了。”河村说。他的眼睛肿得几乎睁不开，全身上下包着绷带。“谢谢你们来看我。”

手冢不知道该说什么，于是他朝河村点了点头。河村一下子高兴了起来。手冢后退了几步，给其他人腾出了地方。他不想再看下去了。他应该早点制止那场比赛。

他又抚摸着自己的嘴唇。还在那里。那种力度，那种温度。他想把那感觉赶出脑海，可他的身体不让他忘记。

\---

“回家休息。”出了医院之后他对大家说，“明天就是决赛了。”然后一辆车在他身边停了下来。

司机拉开了后座的门。迹部向他招手示意。手冢坐了进去，因为拒绝只会比默许带出更多问题。他挺直脊背，无视了身后的窃窃私语。

车子开动之后，他才看向迹部：“明天是决赛。”

迹部把手搭在椅背上。他的手指就在手冢的脑袋后面，但却没有碰到。“所以你应该放松点。”

手冢没有回答。他喉咙发紧心跳加快，手心里冒出汗来。他把手放在膝盖上，转头看着茶色的玻璃，看着隔壁车道的车流，看着人行道上的行人。他没有问他们是要去哪里。

迹部换了个姿势，皮革座椅吱嘎作响。手冢看了他一眼。他身后的手已经收了回去，迹部正看着窗外。

\---

“手冢，你一句话都没有说。”迹部说。餐厅很优雅，食物很美味，手冢觉得难以下咽。

“你希望我说什么？”

“我又不能自娱自乐。”迹部也没有吃很多。手冢看着他的手拨弄着盘子里的食物。

手冢吃完了半份甜品。他轻啜着咖啡，然后想起自己今晚要早睡。

“我今天去看你的比赛了。”迹部说。手冢觉得自己的胃里有什么东西在扑腾。“什么感觉？”

就算手冢有话说，他也不觉得自己能描述出来：身体的动作，肌肉的灼烧，网球大如气球，慢如耄耋，他不用思考就能回球。

他看着迹部的眼睛：“你知道那是什么感觉。”

“是吗？”迹部说。

手冢的手机响了起来。是大石的短信：没事吧？

没事。手冢回了信，让迹部付了账单。

\---

迹部升起了车里的隔板。司机看不见他们了。手冢在腿侧擦了擦手。迹部坐近了些。手冢转过头。他们同时动作，结果脸撞在了一起。手冢的鼻子有点痛，眼镜歪了下来。

他摘下眼镜。但迹部转了过去，他的手紧紧抓着自己的大腿。

手冢想伸手揽住他的后颈把他拉回来，但他不知道迹部会是什么反应。而且明天就是决赛了。

迹部让他下车之后，他站在人行道上看着车子开远。从外面看不见窗户里。他的手机又响了。

“你和迹部要做什么？”阿乾问。

“我们有事情要讨论。”手冢说着挂上了电话。

\---

决赛的观众很吵，但手冢几乎听不到他们。他几乎什么也听不到，直到一切结束，大石攥着他的手，泪水滑落脸庞。尝到嘴里的咸味之后，他才发现自己也在哭。

颁奖典礼的时候，他们站成一排，河村拄着拐杖。手冢觉得胸口的奖牌很沉，脸上的阳光很亮。

结束了。赢了。快乐在他体内溢开，肋骨几乎被撑得发疼。

\---

“你的朋友在等你。”手冢的母亲说。手冢走向自己的房间。他的房间和其他人离得比较远，非常安静，适合学习。他把手伸进口袋里握住了奖牌。然后他打开门。

迹部正屈着腿躺在他的床上，头枕着双臂。他翻了下身面对他。“你的房间又小又无聊。”他说，“而且你迟到了。”

书桌上有一大捧玫瑰，空气里弥漫着它们的香味。手冢想开窗。“我们约过吗？”他放下包，抱起双臂。

“我不约人。”迹部舒展了一下身体，“球探有找过你吗？”

“有几个。”

“我们可以互相参考一下。”迹部翻身下床，“手冢。”他走到房间正中央。

手冢的心跳加速了。他的掌心和后颈微微刺痛。他的手落到身体两侧。

“你肯定累了。”迹部走近他。现在他们之间只有一步之遥。

“不累。”手冢说着走了这一步。

他们几乎是脸贴着脸，虽然没有接触。迹部缓缓靠近，略略侧头，微微张开嘴。手冢看着他。他抬起手，然后又垂了下去。

“恭喜。”迹部说。他们接吻，漫长的湿润的压力，然后是更多。迹部的手臂绕上了手冢的脖子。手冢张开嘴，热意在他身体里涌动。

迹部拉着手冢往后走，手冢跟了上去，握着迹部的手臂埋头吻他，一次又一次。迹部砰地撞到了桌子，花瓶倒下来，水流了一地。“我操。”迹部贴着他的嘴说，接着拉着他倒在床上。手冢看了一眼满地狼藉，然后他看了一眼迹部，然后一切都仿佛静止下来。

他们注视着对方，肩并着肩。迹部的胸口压着手冢的手臂，每一样东西都很陌生，那么陌生，好像一觉醒来却发现自己换了一具身体。然后奇怪的感觉消失了，他们滚做一团，紧紧贴着彼此，迹部的腿挤按着手冢的腿间，手冢口袋里的奖牌硌着他的腰胯。他们接吻，然后迹部的手机铃声响起。

手冢把玫瑰捡起来，用包里的衬衣擦干地上的水。迹部走到房间的另一头讲电话，手指捋过头发。手冢从包里找出一瓶水，倒进了花瓶里。

迹部挂上电话，回头看手冢。手冢又感到一阵陌生感，那种交换了身体的感觉。“谢谢你的花。”他说。

“明年就是用来安慰你的了。”

“明年？”

“你不准备读高中吗？？”迹部说，“好了，我要走了。回头见。”然后他走了。

手冢坐在自己的床上，拿出奖牌，用它反射着光线。他抚过自己的嘴唇。他微笑起来。

\---

“不是我带的面具。”桃城说，“乾学长放在包里带来的。”

“真的吗？”菊丸拽着乾的胳膊把他拉进了对话，“阿乾？你背着这玩意儿走来走去干啥？”

“做好准备总是没错的。”乾说。

“他还带了别针。”

手冢放下蛋糕站了起来。他不怎么想继续听下去了，但哪里都躲不过去。他们都挤在菊丸家的客厅里，算起来是三天里第三次庆祝全国大赛夺冠。

男生基本都在聊天或者打牌，不过越前和海堂正在看他们比赛的录像。手冢不知道他们从哪里弄到的录像——大概是阿乾的包。

他穿过房间，靠在一面能看到屏幕的墙上。他口袋里的手机震了一下。

我派了车过来。迹部的短信。

我不在家。手冢回复。他还能感觉到身上迹部的重量，把他牢牢固定在床上。

“你在笑。”不二说着给他递了一杯橙汁，“还在为全国大赛高兴啊。”

“当然。”手冢看着电视。电视上是迹部，迹部和越前那场永不结束的比赛。海堂动了一下，遮住了半边屏幕，但手冢还是能在脑海中看到那场比赛，还是能体会到那种不能上场只能旁观的感觉。

然后比赛结束了。他也记得那个时候。和接下来的一切。

\---

“你过来干嘛？”迹部说。他斜倚在长沙发上，手支着头。他挥手示意手冢坐下来。

手冢还是站着。“我是来道歉的。”

“为那小子？”迹部坐了起来。他的头发已经修剪整齐了，没再像那个下午一样乱糟糟的。

“嗯。”手冢说。但他想道歉的其实是比赛的排阵，是没有做迹部的对手。这是很好的团队策略，对越前很重要，但手冢没有坚定到放弃自己的想法。他仍然想和迹部比赛。

“我不会对自己立的赌约抱有怨言。”迹部说，“坐下，手冢。”

“我不能留很久。”

“坐。”迹部很累。疲惫仿佛一件皱巴巴的衣服，紧紧绷在他身上，让他的动作有些笨拙。手冢坐了下来。茶来了，他们喝了。迹部在说话，手冢没在听。他只是看着迹部：他端起杯子时手臂的动作，他架起双腿时大腿的线条。

迹部不再说话时他才反应过来。“我该走了。”手冢说。迹部什么也没说。他睡着了。

他手里还握着杯子。手冢轻轻拉着，迹部松了手指之后手冢从他手里拿走了杯子。现在他真的该走了，但他站在沙发前，俯视着迹部。他的脸看起来有点不一样了，更瘦，更尖。迹部翻了个身，他的头垂到一边。

手冢弯下腰想做点什么。给他垫个靠垫，之类的。迹部半张开眼睛，手冢正要站直时迹部揽住了他的后颈把他拉下来，手冢任他这么做了。他们的脸仅有一线之隔。迹部曲起脖子吻他。手冢任他这么做了。

潮湿。震撼。短暂。迹部又吻了他一次，这次时间长了一些。迹部闭上眼睛收紧手臂，然后他松了手。手冢退后。他没有看迹部。“我得走了。”他说着转身离开。

“手冢。”迹部说。但手冢已经关上了身后的门。

\---

“手冢。”不二说，手冢眨了眨眼睛，“你走神了。”

“抱歉。”手冢放下覆着嘴唇的手。他手机又响了。“不好意思。”他转过身。

你的手机没有GPS。你在哪儿？

迹部，手冢写道，和我打一场比赛。

他刚把手机放回口袋就来了电话。他接了。

“你在给谁发短信？”阿乾说。他在房间另一边朝手冢挥手。

手冢挂了电话。

\---

“周日都安排好了。”

“周日？”手冢调整了一下肩膀上的书包。不快点打完电话的话他上课就要迟到了。

“明天。我们的比赛。在我的私人球场。两点大家会过来。别迟到了。”

“谁会过来？”

“还有，手冢，你大概要花点时间练习一下。”迹部挂上了电话。手冢出门去学校。

他从阿乾，还有河村和大石那里发现，所有正选都被邀请了。去一场派对。他们的比赛是余兴节目。

晚上，手冢坐在自己的房间里，来回打量着自己的书和桌子上充电的手机。有一朵玫瑰正在凋谢，花瓣卷曲枯黄。他把它扔了。

他闭上眼睛，想象着与迹部的比赛，想象着他们再度面对彼此，一试高下。但他无法一直在脑中发球抽球。他脑中只有迹部和他贴近的身体，他亲吻着自己的嘴唇。他想知道明天会不会也是这样，他会不会站在场上却错过来球，因为眼中只有迹部的脸。

他想知道他会放弃哪一个，如果不可得兼。

他的手机响了。是阿乾，带着关于明天的建议。手冢任他滔滔不绝。阿乾终于挂上电话的时候，手冢关了机。他写作业写到十点。他不知道自己最后是什么时候睡着的。第二天早晨他开机的时候，有三个迹部的未接来电。

\---

“你来早了。”迹部说。现在是上午十点。他微笑：“是要弥补昨天晚上吗？”

“迹部，”手冢说，“来比赛。”

“大家要是看不到会很失望的。”

“有观众你才能赢吗？”

“好。”迹部领着手冢穿过房间走上场地。这里的更衣室比青学的部活室大三倍。换衣服的时候手冢转过了身。

他们去外面热身。手冢情不自禁地看过去，看迹部下腰时身体的线条。他胃里仿佛有什么东西在扑腾。他闭上眼睛深呼吸，想要集中注意力。

“准备好了？”迹部说。

手冢捡起自己的球拍走上球场。迹部和他在网前握手。他们手指相触的时候，手冢的心在胸腔里狂跳。他连忙放开了手。“三场。”他说。迹部点头。手冢赢到了发球权，走向底线。他把备用的球放进口袋的时候，想起了挤在他们之间、硌着他的大腿的奖牌。

双发失误。“怎么回事？”迹部大喊。手冢发球，迹部回球得分。手冢输掉了第一局。和第二局。第三局。

“你怎么了？”他们交换场地的时候迹部问，“跟你打和跟我六岁的表弟打一样。”

手冢不知道应该怎么办。他想要集中注意，却反而把球拍握得太紧，在球上加了太多旋转。他甚至没能给迹部一场值得一战的比赛。他又放掉了一分。他又输掉了一局。

“我们该停下了。”迹部说。他皱着眉抱起双臂。他开始无聊了。

“不。”手冢说。他不能停在这里。这不是他的全部。

迹部发出一记Jack Knife，完美的位置，完美的控制。手冢回忆着迹部和越前的那场比赛，回忆着他在失去知觉时仍移动着肢体，为了拿下下一分，又一分。

就在他那么想着的时候，他把球击到迹部接不了的地方。手冢站了一会儿，甩动着手臂，回味着刚才的抽击的感觉，回味着网球的感觉。

对手是谁已经不再重要了。他的网球在他的手臂里，在他的双腿里，他只能让它们主宰自己。这是网球，他对自己说，一遍又一遍，然后为了下一分战斗。

“这是网球。”他说出了声。他的身体开始运作，他的网球开始运作。他回来了，他又是他自己了。“这是网球。”他又说了一遍，拿下了这场比赛结束前的三局。

“好多了。”他们休息的时候迹部说，“别让我赢得太尴尬。”手冢拿起自己的水瓶喝水，检查拍弦的松紧。

第二场比赛是一场战斗。每一分都经过太阳底下的漫长拉锯。手冢的头发浸透了汗水，衬衣贴在胸口。他堪堪赢下了这一场。

第三场比赛像一场梦。网球在手冢眼里大如满月，慢如树木破土而出。他不再感觉得到自己的身体了。听到欢呼他才明白比赛已经结束，但他知道他赢了。

球场外已经全是人——青学，冰帝——手冢想知道他们打了多久。迹部等在网边，手冢走上前去，他们的双手紧紧交握。“很棒的比赛。”迹部说。

手冢握得更紧。“确实。”

男生们聚拢在他们身边。十分钟后手冢才走进更衣室。他穿好衣服的时候迹部还在淋浴。他腰间包着一条浴巾出来了，手冢在等他。

“什么感觉？”手冢说。

迹部笑：“你知道那是什么感觉。”

比赛还在他的身体里，还在从体内推挤着他的胸腔，就像他们拿到冠军的那一天。几乎太多了，他要被撑开了。

“手冢。”迹部说。手冢抓过他的肩膀亲吻他。

迹部轻笑起来，微微震动着手冢的嘴唇，然后回吻过去。手冢抱住了他的背，抱得不能更紧，那里的皮肤温暖湿润。迹部搂住了他的腰，搂得比之前更紧，而手冢从来，从来不曾有过这种感觉——忽冷忽热，不能自已。

他们磕磕绊绊地冲进浴室，手冢把迹部推到瓷砖上。他们牢牢握着对方的手臂，下体相互摩擦。最后手冢紧紧闭上眼睛迎接高潮，克制着脱口将出的呻吟。迹部比他大声。

他们喘息着，互相倚靠了片刻。然后手冢站直身体，迹部重新围好浴巾：“三场比赛对你有这种效果？”

手冢用手背擦了擦嘴。他的衬衣湿了，得再冲一次澡。他感觉很好。

“下次，”他说，“我们打五场。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译记：看到结尾感觉部长把网球当蓝色小药丸（住口


End file.
